Some Talk
by fujoshiWe
Summary: Hiroki has a question for Nowaki...


**Reposted**

Hwahahahahaha..! Finally My computer is back..! XDDDD

okay.. this is my second Junjou Egoist story.. I don't know but somehow the idea of this story suddenly stuck in my head.., but I'm sorry this story is unbetaed.. T.T

don't forget to review oookaaayy…

oh.. and I still working on my other story (**The Little Usagi**, **My Lovely Devil **and **Who Are You**), although I admitted I got a writer's block -.-"

Enjoy..!

**SOME TALK**

"Hm…" Hiroki sipped his coffee. He focused his gaze on nothing particular. His frown was tighter than usual.

'I'm sure he is in deep thinking right now,' Nowaki thought.

The two men had been sat n their dining room without said anything for an hour now, just sipping their coffee once a while. Nowaki gazed at Hiroki in his usual loving eyes and Hiroki was in deep frown as he used to be.

Today they miraculously had a day off together. It's a rare thing for them so they decided to spend their quality time together at home.

"…" Hiroki glanced at Nowaki but then averted his gaze again quickly. He have little blush on his cheeks.

'Aaah.. Hiro-san is so cute. What's he thinking now ?' Nowaki's eyes never left Hiroki's face. Even as he sipped his coffee, his eyes still lingering at the older man's feature.

Hiroki glanced at Nowaki but hurriedly looking away again. He repeated it frequently and his face became redder.

"What's that Hiro-san ?" Nowaki amused by his lover's action and decided to ask him.

Hiroki just stared at Nowaki's blue eyes for three second then looked away.

"That's the 23rd time you did it Hiro-san," Nowaki smiled.

"What ! Who was asked you to count it ?" Hiroki blushed in embarrassment.

"Come on Hiro-san, just spill it out. Know you want to ask me something. You know, curiosity killed the cat."

"…" Hiroki remained silent.

"…" Nowaki stared intently at Hiroki.

"…" Hiroki's mouth shut stilled.

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki sighed

"Well.."

"What ?"

"Umm, I' just curious. That's all."

"About what ?"

"Errr…." Hiroki paused. "You… You said that I… em, I'm your first l-l-lover right ?"

"Yes."

"And I'm your first… Em you know… 'first' ?"

"Yes of course Hiro-san. You are my first love, my first kiss, my first lover my first boyfriend, my first-"

"Okay okay… that's enough. Geez, don't you have a shame !" Hiroki cut Nowaki's sentence before he could say something more embarrassing.

"What's with that Hiro-san ?"

"I just… Wonder…" Hiroki tilted his head down, too shy to look at Nowaki's eyes. "How can… How can you…" Nowaki couldn't hear the rest of the sentence because Hiroki lowered his voice even more, almost whisper.

"Huh ? Sorry, but could you say that again ? I couldn't hear it."

"…"

"Come on Hiro-san, say that again."

Hiroki couldn't bear his curiosity anymore, he stood up and blurted out to Nowaki, pointing his forefinger at the young doctor "I said, if I was your first then how could you take me in o-our first s-sex ! I'm sure you was straight and you never had had sex with male or female. So how can you be the s-s-seme ! It pisses me off !" He panted.

Nowaki's eyes widened. For a moment they didn't say anything for a minute. Just Hiroki's panting the voice that could be heard.

"Do you mean," Nowaki said after recovered from his shock. "You want to be the seme ?"

Hiroki blushed even harder. "Shut up ! That's not what I mean ! Uuuh, just forget that I ever asked," he was ready to leave the room but Nowaki tugged his wrist and made him sitting again.

"I'm sorry Hiro-san. I didn't mean to make you embarrassed."

"So ?" Hiroki asked hesitantly.

"Well. You know already. I fell in love with you at the first sight." Hiroki blushed but nodded. "Em, actually since the day met you I decided I must have you. And, honestly I have confident you will be my lover no matter what."

"You're such an optimistic person," Hiroki muttered.

"yeah so I…"

"So you…?"

"Errr…"

"Geez… just know you told me to spill everything that I thought and now's your turn !"

Nowaki blushed and stretched his head back. "Well, so I learned everything about gay relationship. I read a few books about gay sex too."

"You're really really a pervert !" Hiroki said in disbelieve

"Although I haven't learn enough yet when the first time we did it. So I think I was a little harsh at our first, wasn't I ?"

"…" Hiroki was remembering their first again and he felt his body shivering.

"Hiro-san…" Hiroki startled by Nowaki's gentle voice. Nowaki's foot now was rubbing his thigh.

"B-baka, what're you doing moron!" His body shuddered as Nowaki's foot began brushing his upper thigh.

"Remembering about our first time only make me all hot Hiro-san, I want you now," Nowaki grinned mischievously .

"W-what ? No !" before Hiroki could do anything Nowaki already took him bridal style, bringing the struggling brunette towards his bedroom.

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

Sooo... review pleaseeee... :D

Anyway i have junai Egoist Novel but in japanese... can anyone translate it..?


End file.
